boohbahfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening and closing sequences
The same sort of opening and closing sequences are used at the beginning and end of every episode of Boohbah: 'Opening' As a calls out the word "Boohbah......", the glowing Boohball emerges from the ocean and soars through the sky, with a rainbow ribbon in its wake. The ball passes by numerous children, who dance and frolic around as the ball tickles them. It eventually moves on to another place, where the children there play and laugh with joy as the ball interacts with them. (The Boohball goes to either two or three of the following countries in the opening: * Australia * China * Ecuador * Egypt * France * Germany * India * Jamaica * Japan * Namibia * Russia * South Africa * Spain * United Kingdom * United States After it ends its flight, the ball plunges into a body of grass and the Boohzone appears in a wash of colour, followed by the show's logo. We follow the ball upward as numerous bubbles and a spiralling ribbon appear in its wake.....and go inside it to come across five furry, colourful atoms of power and light, each one of which is snugged in its charger pod - a furry ladle-like bed. As each of the atoms sleeps in its pod, they begin to whirl around each other, and we are introduced to these creatures, the Boohbahs - Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah, and Jingbah - as they wake up and move their eyes around. After everyone has been woken up, they hoist themselves out of their pods, and with the call of "Booh!", fly out of the Boohball and into the Boohzone. Each one assembles into a circle and sends a musical note down into the centre of the zone, which flashes wildly as the Boohbahs fly and spin all over the place. 'Closing' When the Boohbahs are finished dancing, a child calls out "Boohbah" one more time and their dance area is flooded with a rainbow hue. This is the cue for the Boohbahs to leave the Boohzone and return to the Boohball, and each one flies toward the ball while forming their circle formation and sending another note up into it. When the Boohbahs return to the Boohball, each one heads toward their pod and snuggles into it. Now cosily tucked in their pods, the Boohbahs retract their heads and go to sleep. The pods spin around again, and as the Boohzone disappears, the Boohball soars back up into the sky - headed toward another country to share the joy and fun of the Boohbahs with. Gallery Opening sequence Vlcsnap-2015-04-16-07h57m06s136.jpg|The Boohball soars into Russia..... U303P20T17D20876F206DT20060406175811.jpg|....and past Egypt Charger.png|Five coming alive Snapshot 2 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png|Meet the Boohbahs Snapshot 3 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png Snapshot 4 (24-02-2018 5-57 PM).png Snapshot 5 (24-02-2018 5-58 PM).png Snapshot 6 (24-02-2018 5-58 PM).png Closing sequence Her pod.jpeg|Bedtime for the Boohbahs Zumbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg Zing Zing Zingbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg Jumbah is sleeping in his pod.jpeg Jingbah is sleeping in her pod.jpeg